This invention relates to an image forming method and device for forming a synthesized image by synthesizing a main image with a background image.
Conventionally, in an image forming device of this kind, a synthesized image is formed by synthesizing main images with background images with preference to the pixels of the main images. In general, main images, background images and synthesized images are represented by image data formed of dot matrices having gradation values representative of gradation levels of pixels of the images assigned to matrix elements thereof, and processed based thereon. For instance, when a main image and a background image are images of characters (letters, numerals, symbols, simple figures, etc.) which can be entered via a keyboard (as text data), main image data representative of the main image and background image data representative of the background image can be formed and stored (registered) by conversion of the text data based on a predetermined font (outline font, bit map font or the like). When the main image and the background image are images which cannot be entered as text data, main image data and background image data representative of the respective images can be also formed and stored (registered) by plotting them as dot images by utilizing e.g. the function of registering nonstandard characters (nonstandard character registration) or the function of registering plotted images (plotted image registration).
Further, in the image forming device of the above-mentioned kind, normally, gradation values representative of gradation levels of pixels of each image can be designated or set before or after the image is formed, and information of the gradation values is stored as image data information. In the case of a monochrome image, gradation values thereof represent gray tones of its pixels. On the other hand, in producing a color image, if colors are designated for portions of the color image, each color is decomposed into gradation values of basic colors, and information of the gradation values is stored as image data information. In this case, when a print image is formed, three primary colors consisting of C (cyan), M (magenta) and Y (yellow) or the three primary colors plus K (black) are employed as the basic colors, whereas when a display image is formed, R (red), G (green) and B (blue) are used as the basic colors.
The above main image and background image are not necessarily formed or stored (registered) as image elements to be formed into a synthesized image from the beginning, that is, such images for synthesis from the beginning. More often, they are formed so as to be separately displayed or printed as individual images. Further, in forming a synthesized image, if image elements (main images and background images) are first formed and stored (registered) with a view to producing a synthesized image, and then synthesized by a further step, the synthesized image, i.e. an image identical to the synthesized image can be obtained more easily if the image itself is formed from the beginning. Therefore, in general, synthesis of images is carried out, when the images are already stored (registered) and hence the use of these images as main images and background images of a synthesized image saves or reduces the trouble of forming the synthesized image, as compared to the case where a desired image is newly produced.
However, the above-mentioned images formed for being separately displayed or printed as individual images are not formed in anticipation of synthesis, so that a synthesized image formed by using any of them as main and background images can be hard to view or recognize and unattractive due to the unbalanced relationship between the densities and tones of colors of the images depending on a combination thereof.
It is an object of the invention to provide an image forming method and device which is capable of forming a synthesized image with excellent appearance, by synthesizing a main image having a color suitable for the color of a background image and the background, while making use of an existing image as the background image.
To attain the above object, there is provided an image forming method of forming a main image and a background image serving as a background of the main image by using colors each defined by a set of n-valued basic color gradation values each having any one of n possible values (n is an integer which is equal to or larger than 3) and defining a gradation value of a corresponding one of a predetermined set of basic colors, and synthesizing the main image and the background image, to thereby form a synthesized image.
The image forming method is characterized by comprising the steps of:
storing a plurality of different color data items respectively representative of candidates for the background image, as background image data candidates:
storing a plurality of different sets of the n-valued basic color gradation values, the different sets corresponding to respective ones of the background image data candidates, as candidates for a main image gradation value set of the n-valued basic color gradation values commonly applied to all valid pixels of the main image;
setting an arbitrary one of the background image data candidates to a background image data item representative of the background image;
setting, out of the candidates for the main image gradation value set, one corresponding to the background image represented by the background image data item to the main image gradation value set;
forming a main shape image data item representative of the main image by assigning a validity-indicative one of predetermined two values to all pixels of a main shape image forming a shape of the main image as the all valid pixels of the main image, and assigning an invalidity-indicative one of the predetermined two values to the remaining pixels of the main image; and
forming a synthesized image data item representative of the synthesized image by synthesizing the main image and the background image based on a main image data item representative of the main image and the background image data item, the main image data item having the main image gradation value set and the main shape image data item.
To attain the above object, according to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided an image forming device for forming a main image and a background mage serving as a background of the main image by using colors each defined by a set of n-valued basic color gradation values each having any one of n possible values(n is an integer which is equal to or larger than 3) and defining a gradation value of a corresponding one of a predetermined set of basic colors and synthesizing the main image and the background image, to thereby form a synthesized image.
The image forming device according to the second aspect of the invention is characterized by comprising:
background image data candidate storage means for storing a plurality of different image data items respectively representative of candidates for the background image, as background image data candidates;
main image gradation value set candidate storage means for storing a plurality of different sets of the n-valued basic color gradation values, the different sets corresponding to respective ones of the background image data candidates, as candidates for a main image gradation value set of the n-valued basic color gradation values commonly applied to all valid pixels of the main image;
background image-setting means setting an arbitrary one of the background image data candidates to a background image data item representative of the background image;
main image gradation value set-setting means for setting, out of the candidates for the main image gradation value set, one corresponding to the background image represented by the background image data item to the main image gradation value set;
main shape image data-forming means for forming a main shape image data item representative of the main image by assigning a validity-indicative one of predetermined two values to all pixels of a main shape image forming a shape of the main image as the all valid pixels of the main image, and assigning an invalidity-indicative one of the predetermined two values to the remaining pixels of the main image; and
synthesized image data-forming means for forming a synthesized image data item representative of the synthesized image by synthesizing the main image and the background image based on a main image data item representative of the main image and the background image data item, the main image data item having the main image gradation value set and the main shape image data item.
According to the image forming method and device, a main image and a background image serving as a background of the main image are formed using colors each defined by a set of n-valued basic color gradation values each having any one of n possible values (n is an integer which is equal to or larger than 3) and defining a gradation value of a corresponding one of a predetermined set of basic colors, and the main image and the background image are synthesized to thereby form a synthesized image. More particularly, a plurality of different main data items respectively representative of candidates for the background image are storing as background image data candidates, and a plurality of different sets of the n-valued basic color gradation values, which correspond to respective ones of the background image data candidates, are stored as candidates for a main image gradation value set of the n-valued basic color gradation values commonly applied to all valid pixels of the main image. An arbitrary one of the background image data candidates is set to a background image data item representative of the background image. Out of the candidates for the main image gradation value set, one corresponding to the background image represented by the background image data is set to the main image gradation value set. A main shape image data item representative of a main shape image forming a shape of the main image is formed by assigning a validity-indicative one of predetermined two values to all pixels of the main shape image as the all valid pixels of the main image, and assign an invalidity-indicative one of the predetermined two values to the remaining pixels of the main image. A synthesized image data item representative of the synthesized image is formed by synthesizing the main image and the background image based on a main image data item representative of the main image and the background image data item, the main image data item having the main image gradation value set and the main shape image data item.
That is, by storing a plurality of different existing images as candidates for the background image, and selecting a desired one of the candidates for use as the background image, it is possible to form a synthesized image by synthesizing the main image and the background image such that the former is superimposed on the latter. Further, since a plurality of sets of main image gradation values are stored as candidates for a main image gradation value set in a manner correlated to a plurality of candidates for the background image, respectively and one of the candidates for the main image gradation value set corresponding to a background image is set to the main image gradation value set, it is possible to form a synthesized image excellent in appearance in which the main image having a color suitable of the color of the background image is formed on the background image, by storing sets of gradation values of colors suitable for respective ones of the candidates for the background image, as the candidates for the main image gradation value set, and setting one of these candidates corresponding to the background image to the main gradation value set. In this case, the main image data representative of the main image has the main image gradation value set and the main shape image data. As the background image data, there can be used image data (matrices) having gradation value sets (background gradation value sets) respectively corresponding to individual pixels of the background image as matrix elements. However, when the background image is a single image element or can be divided into at least two image elements whose valid pixels grouped all have an identical set of gradation values, each background image data item may be formed to have numerical data (background gradation value set) representative of a set of gradation values (background gradation values for each image element), and a two-valued (binary) matrix indicative of only the validity/invalidity of each pixel of the background image, to thereby save the capacity of a memory device, similarly to the main image data item.
Preferably, the background image data candidates include image data items each representative of a dot image formed by inputting data of dots as desired.
According to this preferred embodiment of each aspect of the invention, the background image data candidates include image data items each representative of a dot image formed by inputting data of dots as desired. That is, it is possible to make use of images formed by the user by inputting data of dots as desired. For this entry of data, the functions of non-standard character data registration or depicted image data registration can be made use of.
Preferably, the step of forming the main shape image data item comprises the steps of inputting text data as a source of the main image; and converting the text data into image data based on predetermined font data to thereby form the main shape image data item.
Preferably, the image forming device includes font storage means for storing predetermined font data, and the main shape image data-forming means comprises text data-inputting means for inputting text data as a source of the main image, and conversion means for converting the text data into image data based on predetermined font data to thereby form the main shape image data item.
According to these preferred embodiments, text data as a source of the main image is input and then, the text data is converted into image data based on predetermined font data to thereby form the main shape image data item. That is, text data is input e.g. by keys of a keyboard, and then simply converted into image data based on the predetermined font to thereby form a main shape image data item representative of the shape of the main image with ease.
More preferably, aid predetermined font data is outline font data.
The outline font is defined by coordinates of points on a contour line and attributes thereof, and hence the process of forming an image based on the outline font is generally executed by carrying out a contour-plotting process (contour line image-forming process: process of assigning a validity-indicative one (valid value) of the validity-indicative and invalidity-indicative values to matrix elements forming the contour line) and a so-called filling process (process of filling the inside of a contour line: process of assigning the valid value to all the matrix elements inside the contour line). As a result, main shape image data in which all the matrix elements corresponding to all the pixels inside the contour line of the main image indicate the valid value can be created by a general image-forming method carried out based on the outline font. Further, as described above, the main image data has the main image gradation value set and the main shape image data and represents the main image. Therefore, only provision of the main image gradation value data permits the main shape image data to be formed with ease. That is, this enables the main shape image data to be formed with ease, and hence permits the main image data to be formed with ease.
Preferably, the plurality of basic colors include three primary colors, the three primary colors being cyan, magenta, and yellow.
According to this preferred embodiment of each aspect of the invention, the plurality of basic colors include three primary colors, and the three primary colors are cyan, magenta, and yellow. That is, various colors can be expressed by a subtractive color mixing process. Therefore, it is possible to color print images suitable for expressing colors by reflected light, such as those formed by various XY plotters, printers, and the like.
More preferably, the plurality of basic colors include a basic color corresponding to a mixed color of the three primary colors.
According to this preferred embodiment of each aspect of the invention, the plurality of basic colors include a basic color corresponding to a mixed color of the three primary colors. When color images are printed by using the plurality of basic colors, e.g. a mixture of C (cyan), M (magenta), and Y (yellow), for instance, forms K (black). In general, provision of ink of K (black) makes it possible to obtain beautiful tone of black color than the use of the K (black) formed by mixing the primary colors. Therefore, since the plurality of basic colors include the basic color corresponding to the mixed color of the three primary colors, beautiful color images can be printed by using the four basic colors. That is, according to this preferred embodiment of each aspect of the invention, since the plurality of basic colors include a basic color corresponding to a mixed color of the three primary colors, more suitable color images can be formed in forming color print images in which colors are expressed using reflected light.
Preferably, the synthesized image is formed as a print image to be printed on a printing object.
According to this preferred embodiment of each aspect of the invention, since the synthesized image is formed as a print image to be printed on a printing object, the invention can be applied to a printing apparatus.
More preferably, the printing object is a tape.
According to this preferred embodiment of each aspect of the invention, since the printing object is a tape, it can be applied to a tape printing apparatus.
More preferably, the print image is printed by an ink jet printing method.
According to this preferred embodiment of each aspect of the invention, since the print image is printed by an ink jet printing method, the invention can be applied to a printing apparatus using the ink jet printing method.
More preferably, the plurality of basic colors include three primary colors, the three primary colors being red, green, and blue.
According to this preferred embodiment of each aspect of the invention, the three primary colors are red, green, and blue. That is, various colors can be expressed by a so-called additive color mixing process, and the image forming process in this case is suitable for a case where illuminants, such as CRTs, liquid crystal displays, and plasma displays, emit light for representation of colors. In addition, in this case, the mixture (mixed color) of the colors R, G, and B results in white.
Preferably, the synthesized image is formed as a display image to be displayed on a display screen.
According to this preferred embodiment of each aspect of the invention, since the synthesized image is formed as a display image to be displayed on a display screen, the invention can be applied to a display device.
Preferably, the image forming method further includes the steps of determining whether or not an automatic main gradation value adjustment should be executed to automatically set the one corresponding to the background image represented by the background image data item to the main image gradation value set; and the step of setting the one corresponding to the background image represented by the background image data item to the main image gradation value set includes executing the automatic main gradation value adjustment to automatically set the one corresponding to the background image represented by the background image data item to the main image gradation value set when it is determined that the automatic main gradation value adjustment should be executed.
Preferably, the image forming device further includes automatic main gradation value adjustment-determining means for determining whether or not an automatic main gradation value adjustment should be executed to automatically set the one corresponding to the background image represented by the background image data item to the main image gradation value set; and the main image gradation value set-setting means executes the automatic main gradation value adjustment to automatically set the one corresponding to the background image represented by the background image data item to the main image gradation value set when it is determined that the automatic main gradation value adjustment should be executed.
According to this preferred embodiment of each aspect of the invention, it is determined whether or not the automatic main gradation value adjustment should be executed to automatically set the one corresponding to the background image represented by the background image data item to the main image gradation value set, and when it is determined that the automatic main gradation value adjustment should be executed, the automatic main gradation value adjustment is executed to automatically set the one corresponding to the background image represented by the background image data item to the main image gradation value set. That is, it is possible to determine whether the automatic main gradation value adjustment should be executed, and if the automatic main gradation value adjustment is not determined to be executed, the main gradation values can be set manually or by another suitable means, or by a default value, or by stopping forming of the synthesized image. This makes it possible to improve the operability and the capability of the image forming process.
To attain the above object, according to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a image forming method comprising the steps of:
storing a plurality of different color images as background image candidates;
selecting one of the plurality of different color images as a background image:
setting a color of a main image according to the background image selected; and
forming a synthesized image by synthesizing the main image and the background image.
According to this image forming method, a plurality of different color images are stored as candidates for a background image, and one of the plurality of different color images is selected as the background image. Then, a color of a main image is set according to the background image selected. Then, a synthesized image is formed by synthesizing the main image and the background image. Therefore, it is possible to form a synthesized image with excellent appearance, by synthesizing a main image having a color suitable for the color of a background image and the background, while making use of an existing image as the background image.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.